The Creed
by Knute
Summary: Keshariji, a white Ka'Po'Tun, is a Master Assassin of the Botherhood in Akavir. Now ordered to set up the first Assassin's den on Tamriel by her mentor, she may not show it, but she is afraid of being a mentor herself. But after finding a good place, things happen that she can't even imagine. Please review. Tips and any type of criticism will help.
1. Chapter 1 The Request

Hi, as you might as well know, this is my first fanfic. This just got in my head and I needed to get it out of my head. This isn't your typical Skyrim, this is the Skyrim in my head with a few extra things from other thing I could think of. If you want, you can do a little research on some of the things I have in this story. You all know I don't own Skyrim and all that stuff. The main character, dragonborn, and the serpent-like dragon (like the Japanese dragons) are my ideas though. It has quests in it for different story lines. There are things that are not for Skyrim and others I just made up.

Review how ever you want. Any type of reviews is fine. Remember: _Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

_..._

It was a typical day here at Masyaf, Akavir. The sun was shining, the ground was covered with a thin blanket of snow, and the town was like a hive of bees, always working. Here at this mountainous little keep town was a keep owned by one of the oldest organization in all of Nirn, the Assassins.

I was meditating in back of the keep where the garden use to be, before the snow came down, with the moon straight above me. I usually like to meditate at night and early hours. Ah, where are my manners, I am Keshariji. I may look like a delicate female Ka'Po'Tun, but I can pack as much punch as my mentor. Well, as I was saying, I was meditating until I heard the sound of snow being crushed in the distance. Knowing the it was my apprentice, I continued meditating. Hearing the sound getting louder until it suddenly stops. Knowing he was near by, I asked, "What do you have to tell me?" like I was asking someone that was in front of me. Know he can't sneak up on me now, he comes out of the shadows and walks towards me. Stopping behind me, with a sad look on his, saying, "Mentor wants to see you, right now." With confusion rolling on my head, I stand up. Sensing his aura, I told him to get some sleep.

Standing on the balcony of the highest floor of the keep, I spot Ryazi, my serpent-like dragon mentor, glide down from his perch to greet me. "Salutări (greetings), Keshariji. Am o cesiune specială pentru tine (I have a special assignment for you)." Knowing I would probably be dangerous or I would be gone for a while, I ask "Care este cesiune (what is the assignment), mentor?" Surprised at the time it took him to answer, I asked him, "E totul în regulă (Is everything alright)?" After a couple more minutes of silence, he finally answers. "Da, e doar că este greu să te las să pleci (Yes, it's just that it is hard to let you go)." With a confused look, I asked, "Unde mă duc (Where am I going)?" R"Sunteți de gând să Tamriel (You are going to), draga mea (my dear)." K"Unde este acest (Where is this) Tamriel?" R"Tamriel este un (is a) continent la est de (east of) Akavir. Eu vă trimit cu un grup de explorare, că regele este de a trimite la (i am sending you with an exploration group, that the king is sending to) Tamriel." After a few moments of silence, I accepted the assignment. As I turn around and gone through the door, Ryazi said, "Vino înapoi aici când ați terminat de ambalare (Come back here when you're done packing)."

After I packed my white robes and some food that will last until I get to the docks at Gotomis, I went to the balcony door and set my bags by the door. As I open the door to the balcony, I saw four containers in front of the dragon, with a symbol each container. The first one has a great sword with a jagged blade, second one has a sword with a dragon head as a hilt and a line going from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the hilt, third one has a crossbow with the bow part as wings and three talons sitting as bolts on the stock, and the last one was a staff with a big drop of water as the gem on top with the five symbols of magic around it.

R "Alege una din cele patru arme, un cadou de rămas bun de la mine (Choose one of the four weapons as a farewell gift from me)." After a few moments, I choose the sword. To my surprise, it was two mini katanas that glowed a little of yellowish-red. While I picked the swords up, he says to me, "Aceste săbii sunt una dintre cele mai bune de acest gen, acestea vă permit să controleze fluxul de flăcări, de asemenea, permițându-vă să creați și să diminueze aceste flăcări (Those swords are one of the finest of its kind, these allow you control the flow of the flames, also allowing you to create and diminish of those flames)." With that, I bow and with that I strap the swords to my sides and went off. After I grabbed my bags and went on my way to Gotomis.

Fredas, 19 of Evening Star, 4E 200 Gotomis, Akavir

I am waiting for the the rest of the fucking team to show up. I have been waiting for them for two days in this city and the ship is still here. I am lucky to have brought money, though I did question why I brought it with me when I am staying on another continent. After a while of waiting after lunch on the ship, I spotted the team coming down the docks in ragged clothes. Knowing that they were probably drunk last night and a smirk on my face, I yelled, " WHAT KEEP YOU SO LONG?!" Pontrin, my guess is the captain of the team, clenching his head, yelled back, "Not so loud, you fucking bitch!" K "THEN DON'T FUCKING DRINK AT THE TIME WE ARE SUPPOSE TO LEAVE!" "This is going to be a long voyage." I muttered to myself.

...

I have openings for the Thief's Guild Master to be and the College of Winterhold Archmage. I forgot about the Harvenger, it's also open.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Hi people, sorry for not getting this chapter in. I was getting the details to finalize.

School is starting and I am really hoping to update weekly, but who can tell when school started.

Anyway here is the story.

Remember: _We work in the dark, to serve the light, we are Assassins._

_..._

Morndas, 1st of Sun's Height, 4E 201

P.O.V. Keshariji

Finally, I have gotten to this mountain range after crossing this god forsaken wasteland. While going through this mountain pass in middle of this blizzard (why is there a blizzard in spring), I see something of an arch, or gate of some sort. Going through the arch, it lighten up somewhat and I can see some green vegetation at the end of the pass. Close to the end of the path I see a cave on the side of the road that is dimly lit. Thinking it's bandits I can steal food from, I pulled out San no koa (yes, I name my swords and he is my right hand sword) and summon a fire whip (a trick I figured out while I was in the wasteland) in my left and cautiously walk into the cave.

TIME SKIP

Finally out of that skeever infested cave, I start to see a clearing ahead with a beautiful waterfall and a deer drinking at the lake. Putting San no koa in his sheath, I decided to hunt with my bare claws so I could get the pelt in the best condition possible to repair some of my armor. Crouching, I slowly creep closer to the deer. Suddenly, it raised it's head and started down the path in this valley. After a little ways down the path, it stopped and turned it's head my way and started of in the opposite direction running. With A sigh of disappointment, I looked behind me, and to my surprise, a red skinned, bald man with a black beard in this fancy looking, old armor and an orc with white hair in the same armor walking down the path this way. Crouching down, I followed them down the path.

P.O.V. Isran

"You may have talent, but you need much more than that in order to kill a vampire", I said to Durak.

"Than what else do I need, I have power and I have the skill I need to kill..."

Interrupting him, I said, "Ya, you may have that, but do you have the stamina and do you have..." I stopped and scanned the area.

"What is it?" asked the orc.

"Did you hear something?"

Right at that second, a figure in these white robes with red straps hanging for the belt and a hood that is point at the end, so I can't see it's nose, stood up, silently. Seeing fangs from it's mouth, I quickly took out my crossbow and shot at the figure. It held it's hand up and caught the bolt. With a surprised look on my face, I stood still for a moment then I quickly put the crossbow away and pulled out my war hammer and got into my fighting position. Seeing this, Durak joined me with an axe and a shield. The figure just stood there, like nothing happened. With rage, I ran forward, with Durak right behind me.

P.O.V Kesariyaji

Right after the bolt, that was shot at me, hit the ground I heard battle cries. What a typical strategy to use. Right when the red skinned man was swinging his war hammer, I flipped over him with one hand on his shoulder and twist in the air so I am facing his back. Then I heard the orc taunt me, which did nothing to me, I turned around I did a backflip and using my legs, pushed the man into the orc, disarming both of them.

"I wasn't looking for a fight, I was hunting until you two scared away the deer, that I almost had." I said. Then confusion appeared on both of their faces. "I thought vampires don't hunt for animals, which you are one, right?" asked the red man.

"Oh, you must be amateurs or just starting out in this type of thing, well to tell you, I am not vampire. Look into their eyes too, they usually have bloodshot eyes. Also another thing, what are you two doing here?" I asked. "Well, you see, we were just having a walk until you showed up, startling us." he said. While he was talking, I was eying him for any gestures that would indicate he was lying, which he did though he hides pretty well for an amateur. "Okay, what's the real reason?" Sighing in annoyance, he said "That is the reason, now get out of this canyon!" "Fine, I'm going." Turning I rounded the path and entered the cave that is the way out of the canyon.

TIME SKIP

When I got out of the cave, I smelled something awful. I started sniffing around, but it was everywhere. I sniffed myself, then I felt like I was going to vomit. "When was the last time I took a bath?" I asked myself. I looked around and only saw a small stream right beside the mountain range. I need something bigger than a small stream to get the odor off. I quickly ran down the stone paved path. After a while, I came across a wall with a gate that looked like it was covered up.

Deciding to look around for water, I gone left, along the wall. It took little time to find the some water after I turned the corner, because there was a lake in sight. I went a little ways away from the wall, because there was gate that was unblocked and it had a guard posted. After finding a suitable place to undress, wash my robes, and take a dip.

P.O.V. Vex

"Ahhh, o why did he have to have eight guards?" I thought while limping down the stone road to Riften. A little before the city, I spotted something white on the side of the road. As I gotten closer I started to see some cloth and leather, along with two strange swords. Deciding to take the swords, I put my hand on one sword and it felt like my hand was burning. Letting out a silent scream, I quickly took my hand away from it and looked at my hand. It burnt the palm of my hand. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the robes and wrapped it around both swords and started limping towards Riften, again.

P.O.V. Kesariyaji a while after Vex grabbed the swords

"Finally, I got that smell off of me." I said in my mind. When I got to shore, I couldn't find my robes and swords. Right then, I smelled something I bit foul with a little bit of blood and something that got burnt a little. Following the smell, I caught site of the gate to the city. Not really wanting to go into the city naked, I backed away from the city. After a certain distance between me and the city, I started to transform into my inner animal (which by the way is a sabre cat with the same fur pattern as her and is 2x the size of a normal one). After it was complete, I ran around towards the blocked off gate and continued to go until I was about to the center of the east wall. I started running towards the it, but before I collided with the wall, I jump and started running up it. Once I got the the top I gracefully jumped off the wall and land near the wall so I don't attract that much attention yet. I sniffed to the left and I quickly picked up the scent again. Prowling, to make it look like I was a beast, with the scent trail, I walked passed a graveyard and a statue of a man on a dragon. I saw the blocked off gate and went on the road that lead to the center of the city. Not long after that, I heard a scream and I looked for the source.

P.O.V. Brynjolf little bit before the scream

"... you sure you don't want another vial, all of the effects are true." I said, persuading another customer. Mercer thought this stand would be a bust. Well, I am making more than what the guild has been making in a while. After putting in the septims from the purchase in my pouch, I heard a loud scream from my last customer, I looked up quickly to see if she drank it. She didn't, with a revealed face I turn to see where she was looking. Then before I could turn my head fully, I heard a deafening roar. I turned my head faster to see this giant beast. When I saw it, I completely froze up. Between the palace and a building was the biggest sabre cat I have ever saw in my life. Before the guards could react, it ran towards the orphanage and down the stairs, and through the barred door leading to the Ratway. I quickly closed up shop and ran towards the graveyard. Entering the stone building at the backend of the graveyard, I pressed the button on the coffin, revealing a hidden stairs to a hole at the bottom and a chain on the wall. Going down the stair i pulled the chain and the coffin covered the passage again, then quickly climbed down the ladder. "Barricade the Ratway-tavern door, NOW!" I yell into the guild cistern. I went into the Ragged Flagon, but before I could even start, the door bursts open with the sabre cat at it. I quickly slashed at it with my glass dagger, but it dodged it, faster than I can even imagination and keep going towards the fake cabinet at the back and practically demolished it and ran to end of the hall. I tried my best to keep up with it, but it was too fast for me.

P.O.V. Kesariyaji

Going through the door, I took a quick look around, looking for my robes and swords. I looked toward the back of this cistern place and found them on a finely crafted desk. Grabbing them in my mouth and turning around, i has occurred to me that the people living down here wasn't happy with my appearance down here, Facing the way I came, I faced at a big group of people coming towards me. Making a quick decision, I ran towards the group. Some stayed their ground while others tried to move out of the way. My first opponent was a short man with black hair with a 5 o'clock shadow wielding a golden colored sword and a dagger. Before he can react to anything, I pounced on him and made my way to the door. Then a another man with red hair and a 5 o'clock shadow, the one that attacked me earlier, popped in front of the door with two tealish daggers now, in a fighting stance. Seeing fear in his eyes, I smirked a little and got into my pouncing position. Instead of pouncing on him, I jumped onto the wall and pushed my hind legs so that I was on the other wall and kept on doing it in a repeated motion. When i saw an opening, I then pounced on him, catching him off guard and ran through the door to the makeshift bar area and back into the sewers.

TIME SKIP

After going through the iron barred door and up the stairs, i saw guards everywhere. Seeing this, I ran past the palace and the street that i entered the city from. Not long after that, I ran into a courtyard, up a flight of stairs, ran up a building, and jumped from the roof to the top of the wall to the ground. I started running a little distance away from the wall. Thinking this was a good ways away, I started to transform back into my old self. This always get to me, my inner animal always fight back everytime I try to transform back to normal.

After a very long while, I finally won the mind battle once again. Now, that I can put on the robe again, I put my sword sheaths on my belt. I waited awhile so I can decide what to do next. If I go into the city now, people will get suspicious. I then decided to just keep heading east, along the south side of the lake so I can spend as much time near water before I leave it.

Loredas, 9:43pm, 16 of Last Seed, 4E 201

After spending about a month in this wilderness, I kind of figured out the wildlife here, after describing them to travelers that I past by. After they told me the creatures, they then told me that they were dangerous, yet common in this province. I was kind of a little cautious the next mountain range I came across. I then decided to make camp then set out in the morning.

6 hours later

Hearing the sound of hoofs, I woke up and scanned the area. Since I camped a little was from the road, I was hidden from the convoy that was passing by. In front of the convoy was a fair colored man with white hair in a strange set of red armor riding on a horse, with a cart full of men and women in blue armor, than what looks like a soldier in red armor on a horse after that, than another cart with a soldier, like the cart before it, but it had a man in fancy blue clothes and gagged, along with two men in rags, with another red soldier on a horse behind that cart. Curious of what's happening, I put out the ashes of my fire and threw a rock behind the back soldier, hoping he would be distracted by the sound. Sure enough, he looked back. taking my chance, I silently run to the back cart, went under, and put myself under the cart so I don't touch the ground.

Right before the convoy exited the pass, I started to hear groaning.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that theft over there."

"What the fuck is going on here!?" I thought while still holding on.

"Dam you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brother and sisters in binds now, theft."

"Shut up back there!"

"What's wrong with him, eh?"

"Watch your mouth!" with a hint of anger in his voice. "Youre speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they capture you… oh gods! Where are they taking us?" with panic rising in his voice.

"I don't know we're going… but Sovngarde awaits." saying in a rather soft, but rigid voice.

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

There was silence for a while, then the rigid soft voice came up again.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse theft?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thought should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

Then out of nowhere, a someone called out in a loud voice, "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is is waiting!"

"Good, lets get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, help me." I heard the horse theft.

After going through an arch, I hear the voice from the uniformed "Stormcloak".

"Look at him! General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him!" I can hear the hatred in the voice. "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this!" Then there was a quick pause until he spoke again. "This is Helgen.I use to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vladis still making that mead with juniper berries. Funny, when i was a boy, the Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe."

After he was done talking, a little boy started to ask something.

"Who are they, papa?"

"Inside now, little cub."

"Why, I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house, now."

"Yes, papa."

A little after, right before the cart stopped, the theft asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"What do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

I dropped from under the cart while the people above drop from the cart.

"No, wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, theft."

"You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Right then I quickly got out from under the cart and walk like everyone else did to the group of people by a house.

"Step toward the block as we call you name. One at a time!" yelled a female soldier

I then heard the Stormcloak soldier muttered "The Empire loves their dam lists."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," said a soldier by the female one.

As the jarl went towards the block, the stormcloak said, "It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood." The stormcloak went.

"Lokir of Rorikstead"

Instead of following the other two, he yelled, "I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!", then sprinted the way we came.

"Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!"

And in one shot, he falls down dead.

"Anyone else feel like running!"

When they got to the last one, something unexpected happened.

"Wait, you there. Step forward. Who… are you?"

"I'm Norrid Great-Bear."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." Turning to the man in binds, saying, "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

My blood started boiling then. "He isn't on the fuckng list, bitch" I thought. I can't even help him, but those "Thalmors" sound familiar somehow.

After Norrid got with the rest of the group, Tullius started saying in a loud voice, "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne." Ulfric just grunted. "You started this war, and plunged Skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace"

Just then, a familiar sound came roaring through the mountains

"What was that?" the soldier standing by the block asked.

"It was nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." Now turned to the priest behind. "Give them their last rights."

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, the blessings of the Eight Divines…"

Then, all of a sudden, a red headed stormcloak interrupted "For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with!"

"As you wish." The priest started walking towards the keep to the left.

When the soldier got forced onto the block, he said "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same."

Right then, the executioner's axe came down with a clean cut.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Then the blonde soldier whispered "As fearless in death as he was in life."

Then the captain yelled "Next, the nord in the rags!" Then there was another roar, but this time loader.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

"I said next prisoner!"

"Up to the block, prisoner, nice and easy."

After he was on the block the executioner started to raise his axe. when the axe was above his head, Tullius yelled "What in Oblivion is that?!"

"Sentry, what do you see!?"

"It's in the town!"

I then yelled over all the sound "Dragon!"

The dragon then landed on the tower behind the executioner. And with one crack of it's voice, a storm suddenly appeared and the dragon looked at the man on the block. Knowing what it was thinking, I quickly ran towards the now unconscious man. Right before it shot it's flames onto him, I was over him and casted a giant ward made of fire. When it got done with it's flame it fly up and then the tower came crumbling down.

"Hey, you in the white." I looked towards the source of the voice to find the blonde haired stormcloak. "Come on! The gods won't give us another chance." I then picked up the man and ran after him. I felt him stirring up when the soldier yelled "This way!"

When we got through the door, I set the man down, by then he regained conscious.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

During the silence, I used my claw to cut the bindings on Norrid.

"We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower, come on."

I followed him to the next floor, with Norrid on my tail.

On the second floor, there was already a soldier.

"We need to move these rocks out of the way.."

Before he could finish, there was a blast in the side of the tower killing him. Before the dragon could shoot fire at us, we went down the stairs, about half way. When the dragon left, we went back up to the hole.

"Get to the inn on the other side, jump to the roof and keep going."

"But what about.." I asked.

"Jump! We'll follow when we can."

Doing as he told me, I jumped to the inn and found that Norrid was waiting for me there.

"Ready to keep going?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Ya, I hope they live though."

We made our way to the other side of the inn and jumped down the hole inside. When we went through an open door, I heard someone calling to someone.

"Hamming, you need to get over here, now! That's it, you're doing great."

Then went the boy was half way there, the dragon landed was about to breath fire when we all went for cover behind a burning pile of rubble.

"Still alive, prisoner, keep close if you want to stay that way." He then noticed me.

"You should probably come too."

"Gavadar, take care of the boy, I got to find General Tullius and join the rest of the defence."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar."

We then went by a general store when he said "Stay close to the wall!"

When we got to the wall, the dragon landed on it and started to burn a soldier that was ahead of us, shooting arrows at it. After we exited a burning to get around rubble, I heard General Tullius yelling "Into the keep soldiers, we're leaving."

"It's you, me, and you, prisoner."

After we went through the arch, I saw the blonde stormcloak running across the courtyard.

"Ralof, you damn traitor, out of the way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You can't stop us now."

"Fine then, I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Ralof said "Come on, into the keep." at the same time Hadvar said "Follow me, prisoner."

Norrid started to follow Hadvar to the keep but then turned back to me and asked "Aren't you coming?"

"No, you go on. I am going to slow down the dragon as best as I can"

"You are going to get yourself killed!"

"GO!"

I then took out Mazu honō, my left handed katana, and summoned a fire whip in my right hand and started running towards the wall.

Right before I hit the wall, I jumped high enough to land on top of the wall.

"Vino și vezi dacă mă omori, te naibii dov! (Come on and see if you kill me, you ! #$%^& dragon!)"

"Cu plăcere, muritor. (With pleasure, mortal.)"

It then tried to dive and grab me, which is one of the common moves of the dragons I faced, but I jumped out of the way. Then, with a big boom, it used something I have never heard of before and it pushed me off the wall and into the keep with enough force, I felt it moved a little. After I dropped to the ground, I felt extraordinary pain in my right thigh. I look at it and saw a very deep cut almost as long as my forearm at a slant. I quickly limbed as fast as I can to get Mazu honō, which was across the courtyard, sadly. After I got it and put it in my sheath, I heard the deafening roar from the dragon again and looked at it. Seeing it was going to use it's magic words or breath fire, I quickly limbed through the arch and went over behind the inner wall just as he released his force, which came with another load boom, making the ground shake. It went over the wall and tried to breath fire on me but i took control of the flames of the burning building next to me and flung it at it's head, rendering him blind, temporarily. I then limbed along the stoned road to the general store that me, Hadvar, and Norrid went by and gone inside. After I got inside, I then heard it say "De ce sunt eu aici atunci când există mai multe suflete în altă parte? (Why am I here when there are more souls elsewhere?)"

Hearing it fly away, I went out and went to the gate to the left, which was open from the fleeing villagers, and started going down the path. When I got to an intersection, with my vision already blurry enough, I tried to read the sign on the side of the road, but before I could make a decision, I fainted.

...

Still openings for the thieves, the wizards, and the harvenger.


	3. Chapter 3 The Begining of the Dragonborn

Well, if you guys review, I would get a better understanding of what you are interested in. Also, the openings are still available.

Follow the three tenets "_Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood_."

...

Norrod's P.O.V. inside the keep

"Looks like we're the the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon, bringers of the end times." Hadvar started saying after we got into the keep.

For some reason, I couldn't get my head away from that creature that practically saved me from that dragon. She seemed familiar somehow.

"Norrid."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to Hadvar. "You better get some armor on and give a sword a few swings. I got a feeling we aren't alone."

Doing as he told me, I put on some light Imperial armor on and took a sword from a nearby weapons rack. After a few swings, I heard chains being pulled. Looking at the source of the sound, I see Hadvar standing by an opening door.

"We got to keep moving."

Following him, we went down a corridor. At the end, there was another door. Before Hadvar put his hand on the chains, we heard voices.

"We got to keep moving, the dragon is going to burn down the whole keep."

"Give me a minute… to catch… my breath."

"Stormcloaks maybe we can reason with them."

Upon pulling the chain, the door slide down and Hadvar spoke. "Came on, we only want to…"

Before he could finish, they pulled out their axes and hide shields. Upon that, me and Hadvar pulled out our swords, and he also had a steel shield with him apparently.

"I am going to rip your heart out!" the one attacking me yelled out. I, never wielding a sword before, clumsily attacked and blocked his strikes. Deciding to take a risk, I parried him. After successfully stabbing him in the chest, I picked up his axe and looked over to Hadva, who was still battling his opponent. I then held the axe behind my back, I thrown it right into the female stormcloak's head, killing her instantly and a pool of blood formed under her head. Going towards the corpse to receive the thrown axe and the axe she had with her.

"How did you do that?" asked Hadvar with astonished expression.

"My whole clan knows how to throw axes."

Looking towards a small table in the room, I see a stormcloak body with an axe in it's sheath. Going over to the body, I grabbed the axe and put it into my sheath for later.

"Now thats out of the way, we should keep moving." Hadvar said while opening up an iron-barred door. We then turned left and went down a fleet of stairs that leads under the keep. When we got to the bottom, we went through an arch to the right when we heard a big boom and the ceiling down the corridor collapse.

"Damn, the dragon doesn't give up easy. Lets try the door to the left."

I opened the door and started to hear voices.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

"Give me a minute, the Imperials have some potions in here."

Using my hands to stop Hadvar, I took out two of my axes and thrown them at the same time. They didn't go down at the same time because one was farther than the other, so there was two thuds, one after the other.

I then walked over there and took my axes out of the corpses, but when I started pulling on each of them, there were cracking sounds. After the axes were out, blood started forming a river from the bodies.

"This is the storage room, take as many potions as you can find."

Looking in the barrel the stormcloak was looking in, I found some health potions, a stamina potion, and a magicka potion. I walk over to Hadvar, who was standing by a wooden door.

"Is that all? Ok, lets get moving."

With that, he opened the door and looked to see where he was. After a moment, he signaled me to follow him. After going through the door, i looked right and saw that we were on the other side of the collapsed ceiling. Looking to he left, I see Hadvar going down more stairs.

While going down the stairs, Hadvar told me that a torture room is coming up and that he wishes they didn't have it. Before we got to the bottom of the stairs, we started to hear the sounds of battle and lightning. When we got to the bottom, (that's where the torture room is) we saw the torturer, who was using magic, and his assistant, who had a mace and a shield, fighting two stormcloaks.

Deciding to jump in, I grab one of axes and thrown it at the soldier attacking the him square in the back, with a loud cracking sound. My guess is that I split his spine some where. Then, dual wielding the two other axes I had, I started running at the other stormcloak. Focusing on the assistant, I ran behind him and drove my axes right into his shoulder blades. Letting go of my axes, he fell down with a thud. Flipping him on his stomach, I pulled both axes out of his back, with a puddle of blood already under him. Walking towards to the other corpse of the once living, I start hearing Hadvar saying something.

"We need to get out of here, the keep is under attack, by a dragon."

"Please don't make such nonsense."

"Did you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!"

"You have no authority over me, boy."

Assistant "Forget the old man, I'm coming with you."

Hadvar "Wait, there's something in there." Hadvar started walking to a cage with a dead mage in it.

Old torture "Don't bother, lost the key ages ago, poor fellow screamed for weeks."

Looking towards me, Hadvar said "Here, take these lock picks and see if if you can open it with a few picks."

Doing as he told me, I started picking the lock after I found a knife. Out of the 10 he gave me, one broke.

"Take what you want and lets get going." Then upon saying that, Hadvar started going down a hall that was a cage away.

Looking through the stuff the mage had with him, I pretty much took everything he had (which were his enchanted robes and hood, the spell tome of destruction, a few septims, and a few magicka potions). Going down the hall Hadvar and the assistant went down, I saw them waiting for me in a room full of caged skeletons and a giant hole in one wall.

"Ready? Lets keep moving." Hadvar said while going through the hole.

Not long after we entered the cave, we start to see dim light and two voices yelling.

"Where are we supposed to go? Which way is the way out?"

"I don't know. Give me a second to think."

Hadvar signaled for us to stop. He looked around the corner and then turn to us.

"We are out numbered. Norrid, if you take two out, we may get through them."

Getting my axes ready, I stepped around the corner and raised them up behind my back and thrown them at two random targets. The first one was hit a female stormcloak that was crossing the bridge in front of us while the second one hit a stormcloak archer on the other side of the big room. Quickly grabbing the axe in the woman's face, I started running across two bridges to get the other archer before he can do any damage. After cutting down a few stormcloaks on the way there, I got there right when he shoot at me in the left shoulder. I ignored the excruciating pain in my shoulder, I charge at the archer and swung my axe. It swung at his neck and beheaded him. Blood started to squirt out of his neck and he collapses to the floor.

Looking towards Hadvar and the assistant, they were running over here.

"Wow, you got over here with only an arrow in your in your shoulder."

Assistant "I better stay behind and tend to the old man, you two go on ahead." and turned around and started walking back to the torture room.

"Here, let me get that for you." and with his sword, he cut a long piece of cloth off the stormcloak's armor and also took off the stormcloak's fur gantlet.

"Here..." giving me the fur gantlet "put this in your mouth."

After I put it in my mouth, he said "Ok, on three. One… Two… Three."

When he started pulling, the gantlet fell out of my mouth as I yelled as loud as I can. After it was pulled out, he took off the torso part of my armor and quickly started to rap my shoulder with the cloth.

After he was done, he said "I think it's a good idea to have a health potion."

I went and uncork the vile. When I did, a little foul stench came from it. Even with the stench, I drank it anyways. After a few seconds, my shoulder stopped bleeding, though it is not scabbed over yet.

"You think you can continue fighting if needed until we get to a safe spot?"

Nodding my head, I stood up and started putting on the armor that was taken off of me, with a little help from Hadvar.

After I got my armor on, we went down a hall with a wooden wall and a lever to the right. Hadvar, probably knowing what the lever does, pulls it. While making a few cracks, the wall was actually a bridge and another cave appeared after the bridge was down.

Right after we crossed it, there was another boom and a couple of boulders destroyed the bridge that we just crossed.

"Well there's no going back that way. We're lucky that didn't came down on top of us. The others will have to find another way out." Hadvar said.

Spotting a stream in the cave, we started to follow it. We were stopped by a rock letting the water under it.

Hadvar "Damn, a dead end. Lets see where this goes." He starts pointing to the right, where another path is.

Going down the path, there is a little ground ramp going down about three or four feet into a room full of webs. Knowing it was frostbite spiders, because they were big webs, I grabbed my axes and moved cautiously forward. After we got to the middle of the room, we heard some clicks. Looking around, I saw some spiders no bigger than a fox. "Really?" I thought in my head. "That's all?" Hearing loader clicks, we looked around more before looking above us. Coming from the ceiling were two spiders a little bigger than a wolf.

Jumping out of the way of the big spiders, me and Hadvar have been separated. I am forced to fight the two big spiders while Hadvar got the tiny ones. Quickly thinking, I threw one axe and that fuckin' spider dodged it at the last second. I then remembered that they tend to do that sometimes. Grabbing my third axe out of it's sheath, the spider that I thrown the axe at jumped to grab me with it's legs. Having an opening, I moved to the side and swung my axe into it's back, making a large crack and blood splattering everywhere. When turned to the other spider, I see a ball of liquid before it hits my chest. Feeling cold all of a sudden, I pushed forward and started hacking the living spider into pieces and with it's blood, and what I think is organs, flying everywhere.

"Gods, I hate frostbite spiders." I thought to myself.

"What's next, giant snakes?" Hadvar asked aloud, to no one in particular, I think.

I snickered at that. I remember reading about some Tsaesci race or something, but they are a race of snake folk. Now that I think of it, also read about another race from that came from Akavir, related to the khajiits in a way, the tiger folk. Huh, what was the name?

"Hold up."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stopped. I don't remember walking behind Hadvar after the spider battle.

"There's a bear over there, do you see it?" Looking to where he is pointing, I see a black bear laying down.

"You take lead and I will follow. We can sneak around it, or if we take her by surprised, your choose."

I looked at my sheaths and saw that I have unconsciously grabbed the axe I threw at the spider. Then, since I have my third axe, I grabbed it, stood up, and threw it right into the side of the bear's head. Walking over to the dead bear, I pulled out a dagger I have stashed in my boot. Pulling the axe out of its head, I felt bad for killing it, it was doing nothing to me yet I killed it. Crouching to skin it, I said "Hvil i fred."

Dumbfounded, I started to ask myself "What did I say?"

"What did you say?" Hadvar asked.

"I have no clue what I fuckin' said." I said while I started to skin the bear.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Finally done with the bear's skin and meat, I looked towards the exit path to find that Hadvar is taking a nap against the cave wall. Finding something to test my stealth, I tip-toed over to him and gave him a tap on his shoulder. Upon the tap, his eyes sprung wide open he swung his sword at me. Kind of expecting he would, having the axe already in my hand, I blocked it and disarmed him. When he saw my face, his fierce look turn a bit sorrowful. Grabbing the sword I disarmed, I gave it back.

"I am so sorry, I just…"

Interrupting him, I said, "Don't worry about it, I still do it too, old friend."

With that said, he took a closer look. Probably to look at what looked familiar, to him. Finding a confused face on him, I started telling him an event that he may remember.

"Remember Fort Cross, the only soldier that wielded an axe."

Having his turn to be dumbfounded, he looked straight into my eyes with his becoming even wider.

"Norrid G., is that really you? Wow, look at how much you change. No wonder your name sounded familiar."

"Ya, I know it's been awhile, but we need to get out of here right now."\

"O, ya. I scouted ahead and I think I found the way out."

"Good, lead the way."

Following Hadvar, we got out of the cave, we heard a deafening roar.

"Get down!" yelled Hadvar.

As we got down, the pitch black dragon flew over us towards the mountain range with Bleak Falls Barrow on it.

After it was a good distance away from us, we stood up and started walking down the path.

"So, how have you been, Norrid? And how is the family?"

"I have been better and the family is fine, I think. I haven't been home for a year."

"What?! A year. What have you been doing since you have off duty."

"First, I went to the family, but since I am part of the Companions, I don't get much rest. I have been captured by a group called the Silver-Hand, which are enemies of the Companions and I have no idea why they are. Being their prisoner for six months, I finally escaped and spent the next six months of hiding, because I knew they were trying to find me. Then I fell upon the Stormcloak company during your ambush and got put on that cart when I was unconscious."

After I finished, we came upon a paved road, not to far from its intersection. Looking ahead, I see something white on the ground. Getting closer to the intersection, I see a tail coming from it. With widening eyes of a thought, I started running to the white thing on the ground. Kneeling on the ground, I took the hood off. Upon revealing the figure, I find those same fangs I saw before she made me go into the keep. Panicking a little, I put my middle and index fingers on her neck. Feeling a little pulse, I sighed. Now examining her for injuries, I found a big gash in her thigh, looking pretty deep.

"Hadvar, where is the nearest village or city?"

"Riverwood is close by, to the north-west, they don't have a priest but Delphine, the innkeeper, is an excellent alchemist and can fix her up without magic, though it isn't as fast as magic."

"Lead the way." I said while picking her up, bridal style.

While running and Hadvar leading, we got to Riverwood in about twenty minutes. There were a few villagers out, the mill workers and the blacksmith since it was early morning. Upon hearing our steps, they look towards us. Looking at them, I saw some face expressions of horror, while others had saddened.

Seeing the inn, Hadvar said "Go into the building in the corner on the other side of the intersection and tell Delphine that I need that favor now." He then turned around and started to tell the villagers to stay calm. Doing as he told me, I went into the building which I think is the inn.

Going to the man behind the counter, I asked "Where is Delphine?" With horror/sadness on his face, he called out to Delphine, who was sweeping by the fire, not noticing us until the man called out to her. Looking up, her face went from blank to pure horror.

"Put her on the table in my room, you're in charge while me and Orgnar work on her. Orgnar, help me out!"

I panicked. "Why me? You barely know me."

"I know but you are the only one in here I trust the most."

With that she went into her room and closed the door.

"This is going to be horrible." I thought to myself. First of all, I have now idea how to run an inn, second, I don't know where everything is, and third, I have only been in charge of men, not a place.

Stepping behind the counter, I looking at inventory to see what I have to work with..

"Excuse me, sir." came a soft, female voice coming from behind me. Looking to see who it is, I see a breton in novice mage clothes.

Steppin behind the counter, I asked "Hello, ma'am. How may I help you this fine morning?"

"May I have a mug of water, and I thought soldiers don't like to be innkeepers?"

Going to the back to find the water barrel, I started saying "Well, this is as calm as it can get and I am a temporary innkeeper while the actual innkeepers fix up my friend in their room."

Taking about thirty minutes, I finally find the barrel. Grabbing a mug, I filled it up and handed it to the breton.

"Well, as you can see, I haven't been in charge for very long. I might have to get use to this, until I know my friend is ok."

By the end of the sentence, Delphine and Orgnar walked out of the room, Orgnar started towards the door leading outside while Delphine started towards the counter.

"She will be fine, but it might be at least twelve hours before she wakes up. Then it will be another two weeks before she can put her own body weight on right leg. I have placed a cruch by the bed in my room, along with a shirt and a pair of trowsers on the table by the bed. When she wakes up, you can tell her that the robes she wore are teared up beyond repair. Also, that would be about 600 septims."

Looking at her with a shocked face, I told her I didn't have that much and that Hadvar wanted that favor.

"O, so then It's free, since of Hadvar."

"May I have a room for the day, too? Me and Hadvar have been running pretty much from Helgen to here."

"Sure, that will be ten septims."

Giving her the septims, I plopped into the bed.

...

I would like reviews from people along with a few characters if you will.


	4. I am in need of these things

It would be nice if I can get some characters for the harvenger, the archmage, and guildmaster, along with a few mor that would join the brotherhood and Norrid's little adventure party. Plz give me characters and reviews, I want your opinion on my story and I need improvements.


End file.
